Arturo Mercado Jr.
) |familiares = Arturo Mercado (padre) Magdalena Leonel (madre) Carmen Mercado (hermana) Ángeles Mercado (hermana) Raúl Leonel de Cervantes (abuelo) Magdalena Ruvalcaba (abuela) Queta Leonel (tía) Erica Edwards (prima) Diana Galván Santos (novia) |ingreso_doblaje = 29 de noviembre de 1979 |pais_interprete = México |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} Mickey_Mouse.png|Mercado es la voz actual de Mickey Mouse, es uno de sus personaje mas conocidos. SP3-HarryOsborn.png|Harry Osborn/Nuevo Duende en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña , es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ethan_Hunt_Rogue_Nation.jpg|Ethan Hunt en la saga de Misión: Imposible desde Misión: Imposible III. Willglee.jpg|Will Schuester en Glee, buscando la fama. Q-ben_whishaw.jpg|Q en las películas actuales de James Bond. 74059-toy-story-woody-stand-up.jpg|Woody a partir de Toy Story 3. Shaggy_ml.jpg|Shaggy (Matthew Lillard) en las películas de Scooby-Doo. Phil ModernFamily.jpg|Phil Dunphy de Familia moderna. Damonn_salvvatore.jpg|Damon Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros. TW_Peter_Hale.png|Peter Hale en Teen Wolf Spirit seci.jpg|Spirit en Spirit: el corcel indomable. Gaspar Le'Gecko.jpg|Gaspar Le'Gecko en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes. AldrinPesky.png|Aldrin Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda Toaspic.png|Toasty en El tostadorcito valiente. Pctkai.jpg|Príncipe Cornelius en Pulgarcita. Teru_Mikami.jpg|Teru Mikami en Death Note. Pain_ght.png|Pain (Nagato) en Naruto Shippūden. Coyote Stark.png|Coyote Stark (Nº 1) en Bleach. Bruce_harper.jpg|Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. William_Lennox.jpg|William Lennox de la trilogía de Transformers. Jack-Black-as-RL-Stine.jpg|R.L Stine (Jack Black) en Escalofríos (película). Green_ryan.jpg|Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en la película de Linterna Verde. MPA_Buzz_McAllister.gif|Buzz McCallister en Mi pobre angelito. Quisiera ser grande-1988-1m.jpg|Billy Francis Kopecki en Quisiera ser grande. Richieniño.gif|Richie Tozier (joven) (Seth Green) en Eso, el payaso maldito. Neverending2.jpg|Atreyu en La historia sin fin II. Know Sang Woo.jpg|Song Jun Cha en Escalera al cielo. HOTEL_BUDAPEST jude law.jpg|Escritor joven (Jude Law) en El gran hotel Budapest. Dr.-Trevor-Anderson_centro_tierra_2008.gif|Dr. Trevor Anderson en Viaje al centro de la Tierra. Padre de Tim 2017.png|Ted Templeton en Un jefe en pañales. Finding_Dory_Bailey.png|Bailey en Buscando a Dory. kuno becker 2.jpg|Santiago Muñez (Kuno Becker) en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño. 20298-26859.gif|Dylan Johns en Poseidón. TakMashido2.jpg|Tak Mashido en Gigantes de acero. Ben-Stiller-in-Reality-Bites.jpg|Michael Grates (Ben Stiller) en La dura realidad. Félix_khoury.jpg|Félix Khoury (Mateus Solano) en Rastros de Mentiras. Klaus beyblade.jpg|Klaus en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Rhodey-2.jpg|Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra en Iron Man: aventuras de hierro. Star tek(2) -1i.jpg|Wesley Crusher en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (Temporadas 1-2). Char_41942.jpg|Dean McCoppin en El gigante de hierro. 1152x864Toa_matau_pose.jpg|Toa Matau de Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui y Bionicle 3: Telaraña de sombras. Young_Once_Ler.png|Una vez (joven) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida. Don gato-2011-1g.jpg|Gomez en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Glar.png|Glar en Planet 51. PRDC_Rata.png|Rata en Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. Crystal-ball-the-7d-35.3.jpg|Bola de cristal en Los 7E. Prof_Utonio_Chicas2016.png|Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016). Sky stinger S6MLP.png|Sky Stinger en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Will RodmanApes.jpeg|Will Rodman en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución Jackreacherposter.jpg|Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira y Jack Reacher: Sin regreso. Maverick Top Gun.png|Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell en Top Gun (redoblaje) DaneNinjaSteelRed.jpg|Dane Romero / Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo #1 en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Tom-cruise-uk-premiere-mission-impossible-rogue-nation.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Tom Cruise. 220px-James_Franco_4,_2013.jpg|James Franco, otro actor que doblado habitualmente. Jet_li_1.jpg|Ha doblado a Jet Li en algunas películas. Jasonbateman.jpg|También ha doblado actualmente a Jason Bateman. Jude_law.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Jude Law. JoshDuhamel.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Josh Duhamel. Ian Somerhalder 2015-06.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Ian Somerhalder. Carmodallavecchia1.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor brasileño Carmo Dalla Vecchia. edward Norton.png|Es la voz recurrente del actor Edward Norton. Arturo Mercado Leonel de Cervantes, mejor conocido como Arturo Mercado Jr. (n. el 29 de noviembre de 1974), es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje mexicano, con 37 años de trayectoria, empezando el 29 de noviembre de 1979. Hijo de una leyenda del doblaje, Arturo Mercado Chacón y de una de las pioneras del doblaje, Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes, nieto de dos pilares del doblaje Raúl Leonel de Cervantes y Magdalena Ruvalcaba, sobrino de Queta Leonel y primo de la también actriz Erica Edwards. Su papel más conocido como actor es dando vida a Harry Osborn en los filmes de El hombre araña, Teru Mikami en Death Note, a Toa Matau en la segunda y tercera entregas filmicas de la saga Bionicle e interpreta al personaje Mickey Mouse de la serie homónima a partir de Mickey y los mosqueteros. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Tom Cruise, Jet Li, James Franco, Ian Somerhalder y Matthew Lillard. Se inició en el doblaje bajo la dirección de su abuela Magdalena Ruvalcaba en la empresa Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos (ESM). Filmografía Películas Tom Cruise * Nick Morton en La momia (2017) * Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) * William "Bill" Cage en Al filo del mañana (2014) * Jack Harper en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) * Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Stacee Jaxx en La era del rock (2012) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible – Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Roy Miller en Encuentro explosivo (2010) * Claus Von Stauffernberg en Operacion Valquiria (2008) * Senator Jasper Irving en Leones por corderos (2007) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible III (2006) * Ray Ferrier en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Dr. William 'Bill' Harford en Ojos bien cerrados (1999) * Charlie Babbit en Rain Man (1988) (redoblaje) * Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell en Top Gun (1986) (redoblaje) James Franco * Layrd Mayhew en ¿Por qué él? (2016) * Stephen Elliott en The Adderall Diaries (2016) * Christian Longo en Falsa identidad (2015) * Tom Wright en Gente de bien (2014) * Will Rodman en El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) * Él mismo en Veronica Mars (2014) * Will Rodman en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) * Fabious en Una loca aventura medieval (2011) * Gusto en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Harry Osborn / Nuevo Duende en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Blaine Rawlings en Caballeros del aire (2006) * Jake Huard en Annapolis (2006) * Capitán Prince en El gran rescate (2005) * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña (2002) Jet Li * Yin Yang en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) * Huo Yuanjia en El duelo (2006) * Sin nombre en Héroe (2002) * Liu Jian (Johnny) en El beso del dragón (2001) * Gabe Law / Gabriel Yulaw / Lawless en El único (2001) * Kit Li en Terror en Hong Kong (1995) * Kwun en La leyenda del dragón rojo (1994) * Wong Fei-Hung en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Wong Fei-Hung en Erase una vez en China II (1992) Jason Bateman * Josh Parker en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) (trailer) * Simon Callum en El regalo (2015) * Nick Hendricks en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) * Nick Hendricks en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Wally en Loco por ella (2010) (redoblaje) * Craig Gregory en Amor sin escalas (2009) * Doctor en La mentira original (2009) Matthew Lillard * Roger Sperling en Los limpia piscinas (2011) * Jerry Conlaine en Sin rumbo (2004) * Shaggy en Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo (2002) * Billy Bru en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Jason en Los lavaplatos (2000) Edward Norton * Whit Yardsham en Belleza inesperada (2016) * Monty Brogan en La Hora 25 (2002) * Nelson Rockefeller en Frida (2002) * Brian Finn en Divinas tentaciones (2000) * Lester 'Worm' Murphy en Apuesta final (1998) Chiwetel Ejiofor * Barón Mordo en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016/trailer 1) * Raymond "Ray" Kasten en Secretos de una obsesión (2015) (versión Diamond Films) * Vincent Kapoor en Misión rescate (2015) * Peabody en Agente Salt (2010) * Adrian Helmsley en 2012 (2009) Jude Law * Escritor joven en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) * Dr. John Watson en Sherlock Holmes (2009) (trailers) * Alfie Etkins en Alfie (2004) * Capìtan Sky en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) * Gigolo Joe en Inteligencia artificial (2001) Josh Duhamel * William Lenox en Transformers: El último caballero (2017) * William Lenox en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * William Lenox en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * William Lenox en Transformers (2007) Ryan Reynolds * Bill Pope en Criminal (2016) * curtis en Mississippi Grind (2015) * Jared en Ted (2012) * Mitch Planko en Si fueras yo (2011) * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Linterna Verde (2011) Jamie Foxx * Benjamin Stacks en Annie (2014) * Presidente James W. Sawyer en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Nathaniel Ayers en El solista (2009) * Max en Colateral (2004) Zach Braff * Frank/Finley en Oz, el poderoso (2013) * Michael en El último beso (2006) * Tom Reilly en El ex (2006) * Andrew Largeman en Tiempo de volver (2004) Brendan Fraser * Dan Sanders en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Mortimer Folchart en El libro mágico (2009) * Trevor en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) Hugh Dancy * Luke Brandon en Loca por las compras (2009) * Galahad en Rey Arturo (2004) * Príncipe Charmont en Ella está encantada (2004) Mark Ruffalo ' * Dwight Arno en Camino a la redención (2007) * David Abbot en Como si fuera cierto (2005) * Ted Stewart en Volando alto (2003) 'Matt Damon * Sgto. Colin Sullivan en Los infiltrados (2006) * Will Grimm en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) (versión TV) * Streamer en Mystic Pizza (1988) (redoblaje) Guy Pearce * Peter Weyland en Alien Covenant (2017) * Edward Vlll en El discurso del rey (2010) (versión TV) Ben Whishaw * Q en 007: Spectre (2015) * Q en 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) Ralph Fiennes * Alec Beasley en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) * Alec Beasley en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) Kuno Becker * Hector en Puños de honra (2009) * Santiago Muñez en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2007) Ian Somerhalder * Marco Polo en Marco Polo (2007) * Dexter McCarty en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006) (versión Weinstein) Patrick Fabian * Buck Seger en Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) * Buck Seger en Nieve (2004) Paul Schneider * Gus en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) * Dick Liddil en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) Johnny Knoxville * Topper burks en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Dick rasmunsson en Algo más que cómplices (2002) Benjamin Bratt ' * Wade Handler en Sin rastro(2002) * Eric Matthews en Miss Simpatía (2000) 'Jacob Vargas ' * Victor en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (redoblaje) * A.B. Quintanilla en Selena (1997) (doblaje original) 'David Krumholtz * Bernard en Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) * Bernard en Santa Cláusula (1994) John Ales * Jason en El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) * Jason en El profesor chiflado (1996) Freddie Prinze, Jr. * Ray Bronson en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Ray Bronson en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) Corey Haim * Les Anderson en Sin permiso para manejar (1988) * Lucas Bly en La inocencia del primer amor (1986) Otros * Rey Arturo (Charlie Hunnam) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) * Agente especial Hamer (Matt Dillon) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) * Levar Mathis (Matthew Broderick) en Las reglas no aplican (2016) * Kaecilius (Mads Mikkelsen) en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016) (trailer) * General del Pentágono (Conrad Coates) en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) * Fabián Brando (Adrián Suar) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) * Zach (Daniel Ings) en Volando alto (2016) * Erich Van Wyk (Daniel Janks) en Tremors 5: Camino de sangre (2015) * Luca (Raoul Bova) en Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (2015) * Dr. Ron Hamilton (Stephen Moyer) en La verdad oculta (2015) * R.L. Stine (Jack Black) en Escalofríos (2015) * Voces adicionales en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Laurence Golborne (Rodrigo Santoro) en Los 33 (2015) * Illya Kuryakin (Armie Hammer) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) * Miguel Escobar (Miguel Gomez) en Revancha (2015) * Conductor de autobús (Matthew Kevin Anderson) en Tomorrowland (2015) * Horst (Brennan Brown) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) * Phillips (Chad Donella) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Ray (Jason Lee) en Tell (2014) * Albert (Adam David Thompson) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) * Doug McLeod (David Tennant) en Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones (2014) * Padre de Gus (David Whalen) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) * Elliot Doolittle (David Walton) en El makeover del amor (2013) * John F. Kennedy (James Marsden) en El mayordomo (2013) * George (Amir K) en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013) * Andrew Fassbatch (Elyes Gabel) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Voces adicionales en Mamá (2013) * Frankie (Frank Grillo) en Lady Vegas (2012) * Rollie (Drew Waters) en Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) * Tarro pequeño (Mark Povinelli) en Espejito, espejito (2012) * Jeff Thompkins (Jason Segel) en 30 y viviendo en casa (2011) * Griffin Byrne (Seth Meyers) en Año nuevo (2011) * Thomas "Tom" Popper Sr. (joven) (Charles L. Campbell) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Tak Mashido (Karl Yune) en Gigantes de acero (2011) * Voces adicionales en El hombre lobo (2010) * Orlando (Alessandro Conetta) en El árbol de mimbre (2010) * Will Scarlett (Scott Grimes) en Robin Hood (2010) * Lou Dorchen (Rob Corddry) en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) * Dr. Carlisle Cullen (Peter Facinelli) en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (redoblaje) * John Wraith / Spectre (Will.i.am) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Ben Lee (Ryan McDonald) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) * Conductor de BMW (Brandon T. Jackson) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * Jakub Rozenfeld (Ido Goldberg) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Roger (Tommy Dewey) en 17 otra vez (2009) * Wealthy Prepster (Ian Harding) en Adventureland (2009) * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) * Sparky (Bujía) (Kick Gurry) en Meteoro, la película (2008) * Dan (Jason Biggs) en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) (versión New Line Cinema) * Troy Gable (Colin Hanks) en El gran Buck Howard (2008) * Brandon (Justin Long) en Hagamos una porno (2008) * Steve (Michael Fassbender) en Silencio en el lago (2008) * Agente del tesoro (Rufus Wright) en 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) * Jamie Ashen (Ryan Kwanten) en El títere (2007) * John McCarthy (James Marsters) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) * Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) * Capitán Ken Narlow (Donal Logue) en Zodíaco (2007) * Nathan (Jaron Lowenstein) en A la altura de los Steins (2006) * Dylan Johns (Josh Lucas) en Poseidón (2006) * Billy Hodge (Brian Geraghty) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) * Leech (San Shella) y Will Turner (Orlando Bloom) (promocionales) en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) * Danny Freemont (Casper Van Dien) en La maldición del Rey Tut (2006) * Paul (Jonathan Sadowski) en Una chica en apuros (2006) * Zorro (Rupert Everett) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) * Crash (Jimmi Simpson) en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Ed Kingsford (Curt Dousett) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Peter (Gabriel Mann) en Muy parecido al amor (2005) * Roark Jr. (Nick Stahl) en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Joe Montebello (Eyal Podell) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) * Chazz Reinhold (Will Ferrell) en Wedding Crashers (2005) * Brandon (Teddy Dunn) en Campus Confidential (2005) * Sgto. Jake Roenick (Ethan Hawke) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) * Gawain MacSam (Marlon Wayans) en El quinteto de la muerte (2004) * Johnny Wickman (Daniel Gillies) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) * William Dobbin (Rhys Ifans) en Vanidad (2004) * Artur y Acomodador en teatro en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) * Guía en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) * Luther (Mark Kozelek) en La chica del mostrador (2004) * Dewey (Cal Macaninch) en Querido Frankie (2004) * George (Christopher Showerman) en George de la selva 2 (2003) * Theodore "Armpit" (Byron Cotton) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Ed (David Sutcliffe) en Bajo el sol de Toscana (2003) * Harper (Kevin Rankin) en Hulk (2003) * Marvin (Steve Zahn) en La guardería de papá (2003) * Ronnie Rizzat (Snoop Dogg) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) * Voces adicionales en Defendiendo a los niños (2003) * Nicholas (Paul Bettany) en The Reckoning(2003) * Chico (Derek Luke) en Carreras clandestinas (2003) * Pete Morse (Thomas Lennon) en Un novio en apuros (2003) * Pearl Madison (Don Cheadle) en El crimen de Leland(2003) * T.J. McCabe (Josh Charles) en S.W.A.T. (2003) * Agente T (Patrick Warburton) en Hombres de negro II (2002) * Dodge (Ron Eldard) en Barco fantasma (2002) * Chedar Bob (Evan Jones) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Carlos (Fele Martínez) en Darkness (2002) * Tnte. Thomas W. Hart (Colin Farrell) en En defensa del honor (2002) * Billy (Lahmard J. Tate) en La barbería (2002) * Falso Frank y voz en aeropuerto en Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Tony (Dorian Missick) en Amor a segunda vista (2002) * Calicó (Jon Lovitz) en Como perros y gatos (2001) * Hugo Goulding (Josh Hartnett) en O (2001) (primer doblaje) * Julien Levade (Billy Crudup) en Charlotte Gray (2001) * Davis (Matt McKane) en Hermosa locura (2001) * Joe Messing (Mark Pellegrino) en Sueños, misterios y secretos (2001) * Gary Gordon (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Demille Bly (Robert Sean Leonard) en Alta velocidad (2001) (primer doblaje) * Kyle Brenner (Jake Busey) en Mujeriego en apuros (2001) * Jacob (Anthony Rapp) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Clifford Franklin (Orlando Jones) en Los suplentes (2000) * Sebastian Valmont (Robin Dunne) en Juegos sexuales 2 (2000) * Gregory Sackville-Bagg (Dean Cook) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Greg McConnell (Eric Mabius) en Juegos sexuales (1999) * Anton Tobias (Devon Sawa) en El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Steve Montgomery (David Strickland) en Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) * Lord Robert Dudley (Joseph Fiennes) en Elizabeth: La reina virgen (1998) (redoblaje) * Piloto en altavoz (Jim Dirker) en Asteroide (1997) * Jesse (Jason James Richter) en Liberen a Willy 3 (1997) * Steve (Jonathan Blick) en Muertos de miedo (1996) * Wally (Tim Conlon) en Ángeles (1994) * Michael Grates (Ben Stiller) en La dura realidad (1994) * Ronnie (Viggo Mortensen) en Punto de ebullición (1993) * Evan (Max Perlich) en Riesgo total (1993) * Shorty (Spike Lee) en Malcolm X (1992) (redoblaje) * Jack "Vaquero" Kelly (Christian Bale) en Voceadores (1992) * Charlie Lucky Luciano (Christian Slater) en El imperio del crimen (1991) * Bernard Woodruff (Jason Gould) en El príncipe de las mareas (1991) * Aldo (Peter Riegert) en Oscar (1991) (redoblaje) * Atreyu (Kenny Morrison) en La historia sin fin II (1990) * Buzz McCallister (Devin Ratray) en Mi pobre angelito (1990) * Richie Tozier (joven) (Seth Green) en Eso, El payaso maldito (1990) * Joe Banks (Tom Hanks) en Joe contra el volcán (1990) (redoblaje) * Charlie Dalton (Gale Hansen) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (redoblaje) * Kazim (Kevork Malikyan) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Billy Francis Kopecki (Jared Rushton) en Quisiera ser grande (1988) * Dickie (Tom Chiu) en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) * Patrick "Patsy" Goldberg (James Hayden) / Joven Patsy (Brian Bloom) en Érase una vez en América (1984) * Tommy Jarvis (Corey Feldman) en Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) * Charlie Auden (Brendan Ward) en Más allá del honor (1981) * Pasajero de Travis (Martin Scorsese) en Taxi Driver (1976) Series animadas * Mickey Mouse en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas * Mickey Mouse en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse en Mickey Mouse * Kanan Jarrus en Star Wars: Rebels y Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión * Kurt Hardwick (Temp. 22) en Los Simpson * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña: la serie * Voces adicionales en Agripina * Aldrin Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda * Craig en Las locuras de Andy * Jim Rhodes en Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro * Surgeon en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena * Slick en Norman Normal * Gaspar en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Voces adicionales en Un show más * Sky Stinger en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Wyatt en Hora de aventura (ep. "Boda Manzana") * Voces adicionales en Descontrol * Bola de Cristal / voces adicionales en Los 7E * Profesor Utonio en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2016) * Padre de Yola en Las piezas del rompecabezas * Zuzo en Elena de Avalor Anime * Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Teru Mikami en Death Note * Klaus en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Klaud en Beyblade: Metal Fury * Coyote Stark / Ryo Utagawa / Hueco (ep. 78) en Bleach * Aphrodi / Moe Manga en Súper Once * Morty / Oliver / Dorian en Pokémon * Nathan Mahler en Blood+ * Pain (Nagato) en Naruto Shippūden * Apolo en Zatch Bell * Kenta Yamaoka en Eyeshield 21 (ep. 38 en adelante) * Hamsterviel en ¡Stitch! * Elecman en MegaMan NT Warrior * Charlie McCay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Starmon en Digimon Fusion * Dale (ep. 15) en Los siete pecados capitales Series de televisión Ian Somerhalder * Boone Carlyle en Lost (2004-2006, 2010) * Damon Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros (2009-presente) Andrew W.K. * Él mismo en Destruir, construir, destruir * Él mismo en ¿Qué pasaría? Otros * Dane Romero / Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo #1 (Mike Edward) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017-presente) * Peter Hale (Ian Bohen) en Teen Wolf (2011-2017) * Rata en Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge (2016) * Matt Damon en Project Greenlight (2015-2016) * William Tockman / Clock King (Robert Knepper) en Flecha * Ben Krull / Reactron (Chris Browning) en Supergirl * Ron (Adam Campbell) en Mixology * Presentador Dave (Jonathan Chase) en Victorious * Jake Epping (James Franco) en 11.22.63 * Jóven Albert Einstein (Johnny Flynn) en Genius * Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) en Glee * Phil Dunphy (Ty Burrell) en Familia moderna (2009-presente) * Michael Knight (Justin Bruening) en El auto fantástico (2008) * John Rowland en Esposas desesperadas * Dr. J.D. Dorian (Zach Braff) en Scrubs * Paul Edison en Los gemelos Edison * Dr. Jeffrey "Big Love" Cole en Doctor House * Jack Nash (Matthew Lillard) - Doctor House (2010) (Temp. 7, ep. 9) * Soldado Eugene Doc Roe en Band of Brothers (2001) * Martin Fitzgerald (Eric Close) en Sin rastro (desde temp. 2) * Danny McCoy (Josh Duhamel) en Las Vegas * Thomas Grace y Sam en Alias * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Detective Chester Lake (Adam Beach) (Temps. 8-9) ** Abogado Trevor Langman (Peter Hermann) (Temps. 3-11) ** Michael Goren (Adam Kauffmann) (Temp. 2, ep. 1) ** Joe Templeton Jr. (Chris Beetem) (Temp. 2, ep. 10) ** Wesley Jansen / Peter Ivanhoe (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) (Temp. 3, ep. 7) ** Peter Smith (Pete Starrett) (Temp. 3, ep. 10) ** Trevor Langan (Peter Hermann) (Temp. 3, ep. 11) ** Ross McKenzie (Christopher Orr) (Temp. 3, ep. 16) ** Jason Whitaker (Bradley Cooper) (Temp. 6, ep. 20) ** Elijah Okello (Gbenga Akkinagbe) Temp. 10, ep. 17) ** Oficial Nate Kendall (Wentworth Miller) (Temp. 11, ep. 1) ** Victor Ramos (Kevin Alejandro) (Temp. 12, ep. 6) ** Líder de la fraternidad (Temp. 12, ep. 16) ** Ken Turner (John Stamos) (Temp. 12, ep. 22) * Matt Callan en La agencia * Dave (Craig Robert Young) en Hechiceras (Temp 5 ep 93) (2002) * Wesley Crusher (Wil Wheaton) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (Temps. 1-2) * Cubby (Jeff Douglas) en El famoso Jett Jackson * Nigel Barker en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Mike Mason (Michael Benz) en Mike y Angelo * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire * Turtlelini (Paul Harrop) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce Películas animadas Wayne Allwine * Mickey Mouse en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Mickey Mouse en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros Rob Paulsen * Experimento 625 "Reuben" en Leroy y Stitch * Experimento 625 "Reuben" en La película de Stitch Christopher Daniel Barnes * Príncipe en La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo * Príncipe en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad Brian Drummond * Matau en Bionicle: Red de sombras * Toa Matau en Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui Otros * Ted Templeton en Un jefe en pañales (2017) * Escarabajo / Hanzo en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai (2016) * Donald en Thomas y sus Amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido de Sodor (2015) * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en La gran aventura Lego (2014) * Subcomisario Bautista Pizano en Metegol (2013) * Una vez (joven) (Ed Helms) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) * Mickey Mouse en Fantasía (redoblaje de 2010) * Woody (Tom Hanks) en Toy Story 3 (2010) * Cole Fusion (Chris Parnell) en Kung Fu Magoo (2010) * Glar en Planet 51 (2009) * Lil Farley en El elfo feliz (2005) * Spirit (Matt Damon) en Spirit: el corcel indomable * Voces adicionales en El planeta del tesoro * Príncipe Chulalongkorn en El Rey y Yo * Príncipe Cornelius en Pulgarcita * Dean McCoppin en El gigante de hierro * Toasty en El tostadorcito valiente * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Gunther (Judge Reinhold) en El gato con botas (1999) * Sr. Templeton (Jimmy Kimmel) en Un jefe en pañales (trailer) Películas de Anime Yūji Ueda * Brock en Pokémon: Celebi, la Voz del Bosque * Brock en Pokémon Héroes: Latios y Latias Otros * Afuro Terumi en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai * Murasame en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! Cortos/Especiales animados Tom Hanks * Woody en Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo * Woody en Toy Story de Terror * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii Intérprete * Mickey Mouse en Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos Videojuegos * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Injustice 2 * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Mickey Mouse en Castillo de la Ilusión * Mickey Mouse en Epic Mickey 2: El Poder de dos * Woody en Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar * Woody, Mickey Mouse, Luigi y Kanan Jarrus en Disney Infinity * Jun en Halo: Reach * Romeo, marines en Halo 3: ODST * Marines en Halo 3 * Soldados en Gears of War 2 * Mafiosos en Batman: Arkham Origins * Shaggy Rogers en Lego Dimensions * Zenyatta en Overwatch * Cnel. James "Rhodey" Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra / Iron Patriot en LEGO Avengers * Pain en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Locución * What's On (Universal Channel) * Locutor Institucional de Aeroméxico * Voz Institucional de Universal Channel (2013-2016) * Locutor Institucional de "Infiniti" (Inspired Performance) * Nueva voz del "Payasito" de Paleta Payaso y Ricolino Telenovelas brasileñas Carmo Dalla Vecchia * Zé Bob en La favorita * Alcino Rodrigues en Cuna de gato * José Silverio de Andrade en La cura * Rey Augusto III en Cuento encantado * Manfred Hauser en Preciosa Perla * Mauricio Ferreira en Imperio * César/Rodrigo en Reglas del juego Reynaldo Gianecchini * Frederico Lobato (2ª voz) en Passione * Nando Carvalho en ¿Pelea o amor? * Carlos Eduardo dos Santos Cadu en La sombra de Helena * Anthony Mariano en Verdades secretas Marcos Pasquim. * Abner en Dinosaurios y robots * Gilson Motta en Encantadoras * Carlos Alberto da Matta en Mujeres ambiciosas Thiago Lacerda * Marcos Bittencourt en Por siempre * Joaquín José da Silva Xavier (Tiradentes) en La dama de la libertad Otros * Felipe (Rocco Pitanga) en El color del pecado * José Camilo (Daniel) en Ciudad Paraíso * Inspector Barros (Marcello Airoldi) en La guerrera * Félix Khoury (Mateus Solano) en Rastros de mentiras Telenovelas japonesas * Takeshi Tanokura (adolescente) (Yōji Matsuda), Nozomi Tanokura (adolescente) en Oshin Documentales * Narración (Kenneth Branagh) en Paseando Con Dinosaurios - La balada de Big All (Redoblaje mexicano) * Nigel Marven en Chased by Dinosaurs (Redoblaje mexicano) * Nigel Marven en Monstruos Marinos (Redoblaje mexicano) Dirección de doblaje * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * Esposas Desesperadas * Herbie: A toda marcha * Mulán 2 * Poseidón * La agencia * El juego del miedo 4 * Querido Frankie * La chica del mostrador (primera versión) * Amor a segunda vista * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás * La leyenda del tesoro perdido * La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos * Bajo el sol de Toscana * Carreras clandestinas * Las locuras de Andy * Los seis signos de la luz * Desapareció una noche * ¡Gol! * Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño * Tiempo de volver * Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu * Preparatoria Halloween * Un viaje de aquellos * La escafandra y la mariposa * ¿Bailamos? * El auto increíble (2008) (algunos capitulos) * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado * Mamma Mia! * Manny a la obra (Temporada 2 - presente) * Un novio para mi mujer * Igualita a mí * Camino a la gloria * Aaron Stone * Almas perdidas * La tierra de los perdidos * La historia de Pixar * Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui * Bionicle 3: Red de sombras * Degrassi: La nueva generación * Legalmente rubias * X Games: La película * Amor sin escalas * El ocaso de un asesino * Kung Fu Magoo * Glee 3D: La película * Carancho * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (Version Summit) * Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Las aventuras bucaneras de Jake * El discurso del rey (3ª versión) * ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Revenge * Los Asombrosos * Búsqueda implacable 3 * Kingsman: El servicio secreto * Milagro en la cancha * Kirby Buckets (temp. 2-) * Victor Frankenstein * Volando alto (2016) * HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh * Leyendas del crimen (versión Buena Vista) * Voltron: El defensor legendario (ep. 12) * Un jefe en pañales Ingeniero de grabación * Búsqueda implacable 3 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' Trivia * Comparte varios personajes con su padre Arturo Mercado: ** Ambos han doblado a Shaggy de Scooby Doo: Arturo Jr. lo ha doblado en las dos películas de acción real mientras que su padre lo dobló en la serie animada clásica. ** Arturo Jr. ha interpretado a Duende Verde (alter ego del padre de Harry Osborn) en sus recientes apariciones, mientras que su padre lo interpretó en sus primeras apariciones. ** Ambos doblaron a Charlie Dalton en la película La sociedad de los poetas muertos: Arturo en el doblaje original y Arturo Jr. en el redoblaje. Enlaces externos * * *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco, Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) Mercado Jr., Arturo Mercado Jr., Arturo Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Ingeniero de grabación Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA